


I Won't Say It

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I Won't Say I'm In Love, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Song Inspired, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the Hercules song 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'</p><p>Mabel Pines doesn't want to admit that she might have fallen for the annoying blond who visits her every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone can blame Dippsydaisy on tumblr for this okay

“Okay, this is just ridiculous.” Mabel sighed, putting her hand against her forehead. She wasn’t actually meant to fall for him! It was a tactic, one that she was sure that Bill would have used on her if he had the chance. Who wouldn’t take the chance when they had it?

He had just come to the Mystery Shack, and Mabel couldn’t tell if he was there for a tour or to actually bother her as she rang up guests. Mabel only did tours once a week so her uncle wouldn’t have to, and no matter how often she changed up the day, Bill always seemed to know, right there for every tour she gave. At this point, Mabel was just wondering how much he was spending so that Stan wouldn’t kick him out for freeloading.

He would always be there, muttering jokes that always made her laugh in the middle of giving a tour when she was meant to be putting on her best act. For a while Mabel didn’t notice it, she just thought that he was having fun and bothering her on a day off. Then when he came back again and again, always buying the cheapest thing that he could so that her brother wouldn’t have a reason to throw him out on his butt. That thing always ended up being a keychain, which Bill always asked to borrow her pen for and never seemed to return. 

She had lost track of the amount of times he had come in, and the sheer amount of pens she had lost to him. Mabel quickly learned not to give him her favorite sparkly gel pens.

It was one day on a tour when Mabel was giving the same speech about the rock that looks like a face, or maybe it was a face that looked like a rock, she couldn’t remember anymore, that Mabel looked back in the crowd and say Bill standing there, flipping through his phone and completely uninterested in what she was saying. It wasn’t too upsetting, Bill had been on this tour almost as many times as she had been, but it was still slightly disappointing that he just came along for the fun.

“Is it a face?” Mabel could have sworn she had this conversation every day with these tourist. No wonder Stan needed a break from them.

“It’s a rock that  _ looks  _ like a face.” Mabel said, putting special emphasis on the ‘look’ part because she was not about to have this conversation for the thousandth time in one day.

The tour ended quickly enough after that, which Mabel couldn’t have been more grateful for, when Bill came and stood next to the register where she rang people up quicker than her uncle was capable of with his arthritis. Dipper was stocking merchandise as Bill leaned against the counter and browsed through the keychains as though he hadn’t seen them all before and gotten them all as well.

“Don’t you have like, a job?” Mabel asked when she was done ringing people up, more than a little salty about being ignored earlier when she was giving her tour.

“Do you have a job?” Bill retorted, setting down one of Mabel’s favorite keychains, one that she had designed herself. She rang up the total without looking at him, but she did roll her eyes at him.

“Why do you come here every day?” Mabel asked instead, watching him pull out his phone and scroll through a couple things before he grinned. Probably texting some girl. 

“Because I want to.” Bill snatched the keychain up and shoved it into his pocket once he had paid. “So, are you doing anything tonight?”

Mabel completely froze, looking at him for a moment. She shook her head, getting up from the desk and heading into the back. Bill watched her silently, still leaning against the counter and wondering just what he had done wrong now.

“I’m not dating anymore.” Mabel said, not even leaving it open for discussion. Dipper laughed from the front desk, having seen everything and having no sympathy for Bill.

What bothered Mabel the most was the fact that he still came back. He came back every day that she was giving a tour, and Mabel was seriously starting to wonder if Dipper was telling him when she gave tours just to get revenge on her. 

The only difference between before and now, was that every time before he left, Bill would ask her if she was doing anything, to which Mabel replied with silence as she went right to the back of the house where he couldn’t follow.

Well now, now she was just stuck. It took almost three weeks more, three weeks of tours and keychains and the same question asked again and again. At the end of the week, she laid her head against the counter, wondering just what possessed him to actually go and ask her this for what seemed like every day.

“So, you doing anything tonight?” Bill asked, and Mabel suddenly had vivid memories of a guy named Gabe who seemed to like his puppets  _ way  _ too much for it to be healthy.

“No, I’m not.” Mabel replied, propping her head up and leaning against her hand. Bill’s look for surprise was completely worth it, but she had to admit he had a nice smile.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Bill seemed more excited that he had gotten this far rather than the fact that she could actually still say no to him.

“What are we going to do?” 

Bill laughed, putting a finger to his lips and declared that it was a surprise, despite the way she pursed her lips and thought of every guy she had fallen hard for. Was she really willing to put herself back on the scene and try to actually date again?

“Fine, pick me up at six, and if you’re a minute late, we’re not going anywhere.”

Bill bolted from the Shack before Mabel could change her mind, and Dipper raced up and excitedly told her this was the perfect time for her to get some dirt on him and tear him down. For how understanding Dipper could be, there were times when he could be so petty, petty enough to where even Mabel didn’t want to cross him.

So that night a date had happened, and it was nothing more than going to the movies and being returned at a reasonable hour. Mabel was actually surprised with how happy she was, being dropped off with promises of seeing her tomorrow at the next tour she ran. Mabel waved at the car as it disappeared into the woods, refusing to think about how easy it would be to fall again.

Then it had been another date, and another, until Mabel realized that they had been on three dates when Bill slowly leaned in for a good night kiss that Mabel reeled back from as though he had tried to shock her. Bill leaned back a moment later, watching her scramble from the car and head inside, unable to actually say an apology before she was gone.

“I thought I learned my lesson.” Mabel said softly to herself, looking down at a keychain dangling from her fingers. He had given it to her on their first date, and Mabel recognized it as one of the ones that he had bought from her. 

The woods were dark, but the trail was one she had walked a thousand times before. Before she knew it, she was standing at her favorite tree, one that she had carved so much into, and refused to carve into again. It would always be there for her.

“I won’t say it.” Mabel heard branches cracking behind her as she whipped around, back pressed against the tree as though to hide it from Bill’s gaze.

“You swoon when you’re with me, you sigh, why deny it?” Bill’s voice could actually be soft, as he walked forward, taking her hand. 

“This scene won’t play, I won’t say it!” Mabel pushed him away, stepping away from the tree so she wouldn’t be trapped and letting Bill have a glimpse of the tree and it’s carvings. “The dates have been nice, and I like you, but I won’t say it.”

“You’re doing flips, trying to keep me away.” Bill’s hand reached out, touching her waist and bringing her just a step back so she could feel her back press against his chest. 

She whipped around, this time pushing against his chest and actually falling back this time. For a moment, there  was nothing until Bill’s hands actually caught her, wrapping around her waist and stopping her from falling flat on her back.

His face was so close, causing a blush to form on her cheeks as she pushed roughly against his chest, hard enough for him to let go of her and for her to regain her balance. Bill stared at her in surprise before he let his hands fall to his side, watching Mabel press the back of her hand against her mouth.

“You’re way off base, get off my case.” Mabel said, letting out a breathless laugh. She couldn’t even look at him.

For someone who could be so annoying at times, he didn’t even seem to mind when she covered her face with her hands, hiding her gaze from him. For a long moment there was just silence, as he walked forward, taking one of her hands away from her face and pressing a kiss against her knuckles. Mabel didn’t even bother to hide the blush she had now, unable to look at him fully.

_ ‘At least out loud,’  _ Mabel thought as he threaded their fingers together, leading her away from the tree that didn’t hold so much weight as before.  _ ‘I won’t say I’m in love.’ _


End file.
